Ichigo and Jack
by Jack Konmaru
Summary: A new student is on ichigo's block now since stuffed changed jack's life he needs to find his true self but his freind ichigo and himself are werewolves Rated m for sex scenes,characters death,blood,gore,and very graphical transformations
1. Chapter 1:Pilot

There was a kid on Ichigo's block his name was jack Suarez which is getting transferred to Ichigo's school but then this day happened Ichigo was talking to his friend's hey did you hear about the new kid Renji" Renji said "yeah I heard about it well we will see how old he is" the sub for Ichigo's teacher "we have a new kid that just got transferred here his name is Jack. Jack said" hi how is it going" said "he is new here be nice" Jack walked sat next to Ichigo

-Lunch time-

Ichigo walked up to jack and asked" can I sit here jack" Jack said sure and Ichigo sat down jack asked" what's your name" Ichigo said" my name is Ichigo Kurosaki"

-End of lunch-

Ichigo said to jack" Hey Jack" jack said" what are you going to do bully me so bully me ok just do it!" Ichigo's heart sank just to realize that he was bullied in Jack's old school and transferred here after Ichigo was speechless Jack ran outside to cry Ichigo followed him outside also Renji Ichigo asked" what was the matter" jack said " I was bullied that's why I was transferred here Ichigo" Ichigo said" wow then there must be a lot of bad bullies there" the kid just turned his brown head over the street and was quiet

-End of school-

Jack was walking to his apartment ichigo catched up and said "sup buddy how is it going" but he can see the red from crying but said "hey man come on cheer up" Jack just simply said "so want to grab a bite" Ichigo agreed so they went off to the nearest sushi place and then went off to Jack's until a strange tall wolf scratched Ichigo in the chest and ran off jack said " Ichigo are you ok" Ichigo said " yeah buddy" Jack said " dude you will not believe how good it feels to have a best friend" Ichigo said "really then those people in your old school are jerks" and walked home


	2. Chapter 2:the new pilots,werewolf buds

-4 days later-

Jack walked to school with ichigo jack said "I wonder what was that thing the other day" ichigo agreed but they tried to forget it which worked until things start to change later that night ichigo invited jack to the roof top Jack said "uh no I'm afraid of heights" ichigo said "Don't be scared come on" then ichigo grabbed his arm and ran jack had to follow him and they went off.

-On the roof top-

Ichigo introduced Jack to uryu , orihime, and chad they said hello uryu looked kind of mad good thing renji was there he asked uryu "what's the problem" uryu stayed quiet Jack just remembered that he has a problem on his stomach ichigo said " oh really so- " before he can finish he felt that pain in his stomach but when he lifted up his shirt he saw three long scars on his stomach then said "see told you ichigo " just kidding I had that for a long time ichigo chucked uryu laughed so hard because of the prank ichigo saw a tall three armed robot and said "What the hell is that" jack said " that's my robot" they looked at him and said "the name is crimson typhoon well it's my robot and I'm going to choose my new two pilots so all of you meet me here again after school I have some tricks I want to show some of my battle tricks.

-After school-

"There he is" ichigo said jack said "my two new pilots are….renji and ichigo" ichigo and renji were in shock they were whispering they had to calm down and agree so they said yes jack said "awesome "

-Later that night-

Jack came in and saw ichigo sitting on the floor jack asked "what's wrong ichigo" there was a long pause ichigo said " is today a full moon" jack said yes then ichigo ran to his room which was next door to jack's room as orhime and uryu came in as the saw ichigo go in his room as they hear him felling pain they went into the room there was a chemical it was a soul reaper chemical as jack inhaled it he felt of dying ichigo was in pain at the point jack's eyes went yellow and the brown hair went red and had a star on his hand as came up he was crimson typhoon of course he had a ghost hand like three arms as ichigo turn into a werewolf orihime and uryu were scared then bone shifted popped teeth grew and then ichigo was completely formed jack said "I don't want to hurt you ichigo" ichigo charged jack dogged then tried to scratched him again then jack said "thundercloud formation" all of the hand turned into saws but an ghost saw then attacked ichigo and then ichigo was defeated but while fight jack was scratched which was bad news but can't change it then jack passed out and went back to his normal self and went to the hospital ichigo in the next morning to see jack's blood on the floor he ran to the street and asked a person what happened last night a boy went off to the hospital ichigo ran to the receptionist and ask where is jack and then there was jack lying there and was about to get up to leave and they did their hand shake and jack realized that he will turn into a werewolf for the first

Uh Oh jack's friend ichigo is a werewolf including him so are orihime and uryu going to tell find out tomorrow jack out :D


	3. Chapter 3:the lizard blood and the first

-Friday-

Jack went to school without saying a thing so did ichigo also ohirime and uryu during class Mrs. Ochi ichigo's substitute for the year said "we are going to watch a video about werewolves" at that point jack, ichigo, ohirime , and uryu were shocked jack just keep thinking about the full moon on that Friday night jack saw a blur in his eyes then fainted jack woke up in his apartment room ichigo was watching jack and jumped and was shirtless jack blushed as ohirime saw his chest he grabbed his shirt and covered his chest but she can see his abs jack blushed a lot his face turned red they laughed he was embarrassed but it's was after school so they all went for a walk until they heard a laugh an evil laugh it was aizen then he appeared in front of them you can see jack's eyes turn yellow like crimson typhoon until aizen said "hey a new werewolf is in town" aizen teleported in front of jack while jack felt pain in his stomach as jack knew he was transforming his teeth grew but aizen just stand and watched jack transform he can feel an third arm coming so was ichigo transforming and then jack saw crimson hair is eyes were yellow so he finished he howled which meant thundercloud formation aizen saw the saws out on his hands but then ichigo was finished and then they teamed up ichigo tried to scratch aizen but missed but jack tried and got him six times ichigo scratched aizen the same place jack got scratched ohirime and uryu couldn't do anything but stand there in shock then aizen left they transformed back ichigo had underwear on ichigo asked jack "are you ok" jack saw a stab wound on his chest jack had to go to the hospital he was passed out all ichigo ,ohirime, and uryu can hear is his heart beat and beeping and was shitless yoruichi ran in and said " ichigo what happened?" as she came in she saw jack's body and said "who is that living person" ichigo said "that's my friend yoruichi" she just looked at the body and walked to the body jack woke up and yoruichi jumped jack said "wha- where I'm I" ichigo jumped in relief jack said "I'm ok im fi…" there was a pause he felt as if he needed to sleep but then he lost control his eyes turned yellow his hair crimson he said "thundercloud formation" the saws came out he ran around outside in his jeans and since he was hurt he limbed all ichigo can see is his friend with saws he noticed the third arm but was ghost like and saw a hollow ichigo ran so did the others they had to help him jack jumped and sliced the head clean off ichigo was amazed he couldn't believe it jack can't even fight like that he turned normal yoruichi looked and jack's abs and chest jack said "what?" yoruichi said "oh nothing" jack walked home with a jacket and when he came home he took a nap yoruichi looked at his bandaged hand and hold it like jack's was her boyfriend jack started to sweat he woke up and saw that he was holding yoruichi's hand he blushed as he pulled it away he went to see ichigo jack was cooking dinner for his friend's he finished and they ate he was a great cook yoruichi wondered why his hair turned crimson and had three arms and what was that form she just couldn't think what it was but jack said "yo guys let me tell you I think we should go for a walk again because of the interruption of aizen yoruichi was surprised that's why jack had a patch on his back jack looked at ichigo and said "yo ichigo haven't Mrs. Ochi has been acting weird" ichigo said "yeah she is pretty weird" they all just forget about Mrs. Ochi and just kept eating.

-Saturday-

Jack woke up then there was a crash outside jack's house he went outside to see blood on the floor jack followed the trail to see yoruichi on the ground jack was in shock he ran and kneeled down to see if she was alive luckily she was jack said in a panic "yoruichi stay awake GUYS! Keep your eyes open GUYS!" yoruichi said " jack ….help….me" jack and the others helped him pick up yoruichi to his bedroom a few hours later she woke up jack 'said you ok yoruichi" yoruichi said "yeah I'm ok" jack put his hand on her cheek and made a gentle kiss on yoruichi's lips ichigo came and said "hey jack come here" jack saw a giant kaiju it had a long tail jack said "otachi hold it!" he yelled "ichigo Mrs. Ochi this kaiju's name is otachi" ichigo was shocked that Mrs. Ochi was a kaiju all along so they had to yoruichi wanted to go but couldn't because she was hurt they were sent up by drones as yoruichi ,ohirime, and uryu saw the robot crimson typhoon walking to kill that kaiju it was nearby they tried to punch otachi but was kicked was hit hard they said "extinguisher" they froze the tail and slap it as it broke to the ground it yelled in pain they it scratched the leg of crimson they yelled in pain they said "thundercloud formation" the saws came out they cut off the head of the kaiju and fell it was dead so they went back to the house jack had to put a bandage on his leg he went to see yoruichi she was a sleep jack woke her up by accident by closing the door jack said "so uh did you hear the fight ?" yoruichi said "yeah" jack said "look let me tell you something will you be my girlfriend?" yourichi said "I like you too so ok" they kissed jack was on her bed and they kissed something slammed on to ichigo's foot he yelled "OW FUCK!" jack ran to see that a hot pan fell on his foot jack chuckled and said "it's not done re cooling" ichigo had a red spot on his foot ichigo said " man does this fucking hurt" jack said "yeah it will be healed by tomorrow" ichigo said "how do you know" jack said " I can't tell it's a secret" they all said " we can keep a secret" jack said "ok I'll tell you" he said as he sat down " I used to be a medic for the robot crimson typhoon I never lost anybody in that robot until this one day the first category 4 siren played 3 Jaeger's were set off to kill it while one Jaeger was dead the kaiju went for us they told me to leave so I left and saw them get squished to death" he had a tear coming he wanted to go for a walk they went with him they were all quiet ichigo saw a white haired he yelled "JACK WATCH OUT!" gin stabbed jack in the chest jack coughed up blood and aid "who….ar-are ….you?" he said "I'm gin and you are jack" jack said "how….d-do…you…..know my name" they heard a yell

"YOU GET AWAY FROM JACK GIN!"

Gin said "renji come here" renji ran at gin but disappeared everyone saw his chest turn back to normal they said all at the same time "how did you do that" jack said "I don't know" jack was amazed that he can do this jack had a cup and found a juice it looked like his favorite coke so he poured it into a cup and drank and stepped on lizard blood so jack felt pain on his arm he saw reptilian skin and then it disappeared he when he saw to see his eyes he saw reptile eyes and to see it fade and saw ichigo at the door and said "what the fuck happened" jack said "nothing" ichigo was wondering what was happening but they went to bed.

-2 days later-

Ichigo woke up and saw jack eating pancakes jack said "ichigo your pancakes are over there" ichigo saw a bracelet on his left wrist ichigo asked "why do you have a bracelet on your left wrist?" jack sighed and said "ichigo I was walking last night until I stepped on glass and found this bracelet" the color was red and black so ichigo and jack walked to school and ohirime yelled "JACK" and hugged jack he fell jack got up and saw yoruichi jack asked "yoruichi what are you doing here?" before yoruichi can speak they saw a white hair person jack said "This is bullshit" they saw gin walking in the hallway ichigo said "the fuck we lose him but he looks for us every time ichigo saw reptilian eyes coming ichigo pushed him out the way because he thought he was a monster so jack said "what the fuck happened" ichigo said "gin made you made mad so jack continued the day uryu came and said "I heard a growl what happened "fucking gin is in this mother fucking school"uryu said "well time to go through the year with gin on our side"

Oh great now gin is in jack and ichigo's school so will gin

Be in jacks

Ichigo's class

Jack out :D


	4. Chapter 4: Akira Namikaze

**Ichigo and jack: Akira Namikaze**

**If your reading this Akira I love the curse of werewolf series I'm sorry if you had Ms. Ochi already because this takes place in your fanfiction I love your fan fictions so much I was hoping if we can be friends and enjoy (you are going to be part of fanfiction I hope you can make more of the curse of werewolf)**

"Another day" said jack with a tired look on his face "yeah I know but atleast we have a new student in our class" ichigo replied "I heard it was a girl" jack said when they entered class Ms. Ochi said "a new student is in our class her name is Akira Namikaze go and take a seat" she sat next to jack his face turned red jack said to ichigo "what the fuck do I do how do I talk to her" ichigo shrugged jack talked to Akira "hi I'm jack come over to the roof for lunch well if want to" Akira nodded so it was settled

-on the roof top-

Jack threw up on the roof because he had a big breakfast so he didn't eat anything for lunch Akira ate and the others ate too so Akira forgot to ask jack so she asked "why did you invite me?" jack said "we need you to replace gin she had a serious look on her face jack asked her "do you know gin?" ichigo said "I think it's time to tell you who we are" jack looked at them with a question but kept it in his mind Akira said "we are soul reapers" jack was speechless then ichigo said "you will be joining the soul society" jack said "what are you serious" so after school they heard a rumbling noise it was a hollow jack's hair turned crimson Akira was going to help so ichigo told jack to do his pose and shout bankai so he did and he had a suit and a third arm and a helmet that had spikes that connected to his throat and when it connected he felt pain on his throat his voice was robotic he killed the hollow by jet kicking it in the head rhey were all amazed they saw him transform back and they went home jack was sitting on his bed watching videos about his robot until his heart started to throb Akira was sitting in ichigo's room kissing until they heard jack scream they ran to jack holding his heart and then jack told him ichigo that his medicine was on the table jack ran and grabbed it and said "thanks ichigo" jack went outside for a breather and then aizen came by and tried to fight him but ichigo and the others the crash and ran down and saw jack charging at aizen but failed aizen stabbed jack repeatedly in the stomach and then jack turned crimson red and black jack had a big axe on his hand and tried to attack aizen until ichigo shouted at jack looked him to see a hollow he ran at ichigo had his sword and they connected with a giant metal scrap jack laughed at ichigo he pushed him jack kept charging at ichigo until Akira stabbed jack but there was a problem jack couldn't control it he turned into a giant lizard jack's hollow mask broke and they could see is a monster Akira looked at jack in the eyes then jack ran into the distance and they all followed when they catched up ichigo grabbed his arm and said "This isn't you" jack turned back to human and said "thanks I fell much better" then there was another hollow it grabbed jack and ate his arm tearing his skin and fleash and then him back ichigo killed it jack was bleeding out when they went to jack's apartment room Akira was holding jack's arm to stop the bleeding then Akira said "jack started to shake that bad news which means he might die"

**Uh oh jack is fucked he might die well this is chapter 4 jack out :D**


	5. Chapter 5:Jack's death

**Ichigo and Jack: Jack's Death**

**I know this an early chapter but you will see why jack dies and this is a short chapter so let this chapter begin**

Akira couldn't do anything to keep the arm from bleeding ichigo was sitting keeping his eyes on jack so he can live but akira looked at the arm son it can stop but it was no use jack clutched his fist jack started to groan and grunt he tighten his eyes in pain he started to spit blood ichigo was nervous yourichi started to have a tear in her eye akira did too ichigo and the others needed him to live but there was nothing they can do jack kept spitting up blood ichigo thought in his mind this may be the last time that ichigo can see him akira kept switching the towel so the bleeding can stop ichigo was helping until jack turned pale white akira said "oh no he might die" ichigo said repeatedly "no, no, no" jack started to groan and grunt loudly it turns out that the hollow put a infection inside of him jack couldn't breathe at that point the others were crying including ohirime jack was trying to open his eyes until he unclenched his fist and stopped grunting and groaning and stopped spitting up blood akira said with a tear "he's dead" yourichi put her hand on his chest saying "NO COME JACK I NEED YOU!" everyone started to cry including ichigo and they left the room with jack's body lying on his own bed.

**Well jack is dead it doesn't mean he is really dead chapter 5 is done jack out :D**


	6. Chapter 6:Jack's return

**Ichigo and Jack: Jack's return**

**Well here we are chapter 6 well this is also going to be a short chapter too so don't get mad **

"Well jack's dead" akira was depressed yourichi was crying next to uryu tried to calm her down ohirime said "he can protect us" in the room they heard breathing and him coughing ichigo said "is that jack ?" jack yelled "The fuck guys you leave me here!" they ran ichigo opened the door and said "jack?" jack said "yes it's me who else will it be a clown!" yourichi gave jack a big hug and he couldn't breathe he said with a raspy breath "please let go I can't breathe" then they heard a yell "OBJECTION" all of them look at an attorney and his assistant Jack said "whoa whoa who are you" the man said "I'm Phoenix Wright" they all said "WHAAT" Jack said "you're on the magazine but…." there was a pause "HOW ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE !" Phoenix said "well since you were hurt I can help not really busy" there was another pause "I'M MAYA" Jack said "ok Phoenix you can be my attorney but you have to follow us ok" Phoenix said "Ok".

**Chapter done Hurray**.


End file.
